Elevators and Newborns
by mamaduck1870
Summary: Ziva and Gibbs. Imspired by 9.11-"Newborn King" A baby has been delivered, but what about Ziva and Gibbs' plans?


INSPIRED BY 9.11- "NEWBORN KING"

**Author's Note: As a hholiday treat, I give you a fluffy little Gibbs/Ziva oneshot. I planned on uploading this yesterday, but I couldn't log into the site. :( Anyway, just a little fun story. I hope you like!**

**Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas! **

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not my property nor do I claim for it to be.**

**Rating: T**

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

This was not the way this was supposed to go. Gibbs had just delivered a baby in the backseat of the NCIS issued charger.

On Christmas Eve.

Let's start from the beginning-

Ziva wasn't pissed at Jethro-well not exactly. They had been seeing each other romantically for about two months now and though Ziva didn't celebrate Christmas-she understood the importance of the holiday in the US.

And she and Gibbs were planning on celebrating the holiday-well…sort of.

Ziva was going to bake a few different items and meet at Jethro's place. They were going to drink bourbon, put on some jazz, eat too much food-and try to remember the good times of the past year.

And not the bad times.

A night without any cases and truly having the night to themselves. But that didn't work-no, not at NCIS-and a case made its way into their lives.

So Ziva was…slightly annoyed.

Annoyed at the fact that there was a case like this at Christmas. Annoyed by the fact that people would do such a thing to an innocent and pregnant woman. And annoyed at the realization that all she wanted to do was have a calm holiday with Gibbs-and fighting men in a gas station was not a part of that plan right now.

Ziva heard the cries of a newborn and somehow knew deep down that with Gibbs helping out a fellow Marine, the infant would be fine.

Bruised and more than a little sore, Ziva sat beside Gibbs in the backseat of McGee and Tony's car-mother and child were being transported via an ambulance. No words were spoken as Tony drove-which some would say was a holiday gift all in itself-and Ziva tried to steady her breathing through what she thought was a pretty challenging fight.

Jethro could tell Ziva was a little tired-when the paramedic asked her if she was alright, she claimed she was fine-which normally meant she was nothing of the sort-and he wanted to take her exhaustion away.

Ever so slowly, he put his right arm across the back of the seats and slowly lowered it until he was touching Ziva's shoulder. She looks at him-a curious and warning tone in her eyes-but she followed his wordless suggestion and he motions for her to lean closer to him.

Whispering low enough that hopefully Tony and McGee didn't hear:

"You're breathing hard, means you got hit in the fight. Lean on me. Relax a little bit David."

She leaned back a few inches and looked him in the eyes-then admitted defeat. She gave a small nod, and leaned into his side. Hearing his heartbeat and his steady breathing, Ziva closed her eyes and tried to do exactly what Gibbs said-relax.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Gathering her things and turning off her desk lamp, Ziva turned and headed towards the elevators-ready to go home and have this day be over with.

The metal doors open and reveal a certain silver haired fox to Ziva. He steps to the side and Zivagets on, finding the button she wanted already pushed. As the doors close Ziva stands a respectable distance from Gibbs, but the second he leaned over and caused the elevator to stop-she knew that wasn't going to last long.

"Ducky check you out?"

"No, he did not."

Gibbs turned his body to face her fully, not surprised at all by her truth:

"Wasn't the way I planned on this day going."

Ziva looked away from him as he takes a small step forward, beginning to crowd in on her personal space.

"Things happen Jethro. Afterall, you delivered a baby today."

Jethro smirked and taking in her defensive stance, still having her walls up-he knew she was pissed.

Putting his hands on her hips-he lightly pulled her a few inches closer-and landed his lips upon hers in a collection of emotions and words unspoken.

Ziva responded to the kiss and her arms went around him-allowing her fingers to thread through his hair as his found their way to the back of her neck, bringing her as close as possible.

When they came to a natural close, Gibbs spoke, hoping to fix the fact that holiday plans had not gone the way he intended:

"Still want you over. Still wanna wake up with you beside me."

Ziva gave a small smile-finding it impossible to be angry at this man for anything at all:

"If you take me to your place, we can still have some fun."

Gibbs, now intriguied:

"Mmmm?"

"I have a present for you-under all these clothes that is."

Ziva gave him a kiss that rocked him to his toes and when they broke for air this time, the only thing Jethro could say was:

"Merry Christmas to me."

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././


End file.
